


Safe And Sound With Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Canon Compliant, Incest, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Virgin!Sam, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A seemingly innocent question lead the Winchester brothers on a ride





	Safe And Sound With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Virginity Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Number 3!!

“Dean?” 

“Yeah?” Dean replied, looking at his younger brother, letting his eyes rove over his youthful body.

It was a hot summer day near Atchinson, Kansas, and their Dad had decided that the case that they were working was too dangerous for both of them, therefore left them in a motel near the town They had been there a week and got vagrant type jobs- Sam was working as a dog walker, and Dean was doing maintenance work around the motel, especially on the cars of both the staff and the patrons. 

“Can I ask you a question, and you not make fun of me?” Sam asked, large hopeful hazel eyes boring into Dean’s. 

“Of course,” Dean said in mock offense. “What’s up?”

Sam inhaled, then exhaled. “Does… does losing your virginity hurt?” 

Dean furrowed his brow. “You mean with a chick?” 

Sam laughed nervously. “Not… exactly what I meant,” he said. 

Dean’s eyes went a little unfocused as he tried to piece together what his brother meant. What was his nerdy kid brother asking now? “What do you mean, then, nerd?” 

Sam gave him an insufferable look. “I’m talking about anal sex, Dean,” he said in a deadpan voice.

Dean’s brain short circuited at that. Sure, he’s had anal (with both men and women), and sure, Sam’s sixteen, of course he’s curious, but… there was something about the way Sam said it. Yes, it was snarky and sassy, but it was said like Sam had asked him if he wanted onion rings or fries. 

“Uhhh- wait,” Dean held up a hand. “You’ve had sex with a chick before?” 

Sam’s eyes were large and round and he nodded his head, dark floppy hair bouncing around. 

“When was  _ this _ ?” Dean asked in confusion. 

“Uhhm,” Sam thought. “Last summer.” He smirked. “With the girl  _ you  _ said I had no chance with. We were in Opelousas, chasing down that voodoo witch that was animating corpses.” 

“Oh yeah,” Dean nodded, remembering now. “Damn. Bit jealous on that one, Sammy.” 

“It’s  _ Sam. _ ” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m not twelve anymore, Dean.” 

No, Sam was right about that. Dean had caught Sam coming out of the shower in nothing but a towel. His brother may be slowly surpassing Dean in height (the bastard), but he still remained lanky. Dean knew that Sam was strong, though, might even be stronger than Dean. And sure, maybe Sam’s flashed him a couple of times by accident and he’s caught an eyeful of his lily white ass that reminded Dean off melting vanilla soft serve. 

He looked Sam over. His younger brother was wearing a pair of navy blue basketball shorts that were slung low on his hips, primarily because the drawstring had been eaten by a washing machine. He was bare chested, smooth and sunkissed and… in a way beautiful? 

Great. Now he had a boner over his brother. A broner, if you will. And it hurt. 

_ No _ , he told Little Dean sternly.  _ We are not, I repeat, not going to think about taking Sammy’s virginity. NO. _

“So?” Sam pressed. Like a dog with a bone. “Does it hurt?” 

Dean gave a half shrug. “It can,” he admitted. “It’s a weird sensation. Just remember to use lots of lube, since it’s nothing like a pussy.” He looked at Sam. “So you like guys too?” 

Sam shrugged as he nodded. “Kissed a couple,” he admitted. “Couple of quick handies but… I’ve always wondered what it would be like to bottom.” 

“It’s harder to cum that way,” Dean said. “You might need help with that. Make sure he gets you off too. It’s a lot of work, taking it. But it feels good.” 

“Which do you prefer?” Sam asked curiously. 

Dean took a deep breath, making it seem like he was seriously thinking about the question but in reality, he was trying to calm down Diamond Dick so he could think. Incest was wrong but he also couldn’t help but realize that when you’re in a somewhat isolated environment, like he and Sam had been, sexual feelings for the other are probably natural to think. The body wants to procreate, right? And sex is great. He loves sex. And it’s been a while- the last time he got laid, it was with a MILF three hunts ago in Salt Lake City. Wild night. That would’ve been about two months ago so Dean’s aching for some actual sex that doesn’t involve his hand or the small vibrator he kept hidden in his duffle so their dad wouldn’t find it.

Realizing that Sam was waiting patiently for an answer, he shook himself and looked at him. “I prefer to top,” he admitted. “I like getting off, what can I say?” 

“Do you have to get off in order to enjoy sex?” Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head. “There’s just something very freeing about cumming,” he said. “Y’know?’ 

“I guess,” Sam said. “So, lots of lube.” 

Dean nodded. “And three fingers before the dick,” he said. “Four if they’ve got a horse dick. Also, don’t fuck horses.” 

“ _ Gross, _ ” Sam gagged. An image of Sam on his knees, making that same noise around Dean’s cock with half lidded eyes flooded the older Winchester’s mind and he shook his head to clear it.  _ Dammit. _

“Well, thanks,” Sam said. 

“Of course. Oh, and Sam? Rubbers. Always,” Dean added. 

Sam gave him a long, suffering look.

“You knew that already, didn’t you?” Dean said ruefully. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Duh.” 

“Atta boy,” Dean said. “So, you got your eyes on anyone while we’re here?” 

Sam shook his head. “Just wanted to know.” 

Dean nodded. His entire being sang with the need to  _ take,  _ to  _ claim _ , to have something so precious of Sam’s. To have his baby brother in a way no one else could. 

And besides, he’d rather fuck his baby brother and take his virginity than some stranger who may not care about his needs or wants. 

That is probably why he ended up saying, “I could take it for you, if you want.” When Sam gave him a look, he continued to clarify. “Your virginity, I mean.” 

“You would?” Sam asked in suspicion. That hurt, but it was also fair. Dean was sure that if the situation was reversed, he’d be wary as well. 

“Yeah, of course,” Dean said with a shrug. Like it was no big deal.  

“But-” Dean silenced Sam with a gentle finger to his lips, stepping closer to him. 

“It’s okay, Sammy,” he murmured. “I’d rather you have it be taken by someone you know and trust rather than a stranger. Besides, what’s anal sex between two brothers?” 

“Um, incest?” Sam said intelligently. 

“If it’s in the Bible, it can’t be  _ that  _ bad,” Dean shrugged. 

Sam shrugged and gave a ‘fair point’ face.

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest as he cupped his little brother’s cheek- the brother he swore to protect since he was four years old- and gently kissed him. 

Sam threw his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him back hotly, desperate and needy and Dean groaned, shuddering from the power of Sam’s hold and the idea of taking his brother’s virginity solidified his broner into the hardest it’s ever been. Soft, unchapped lips glided over his as Sam pressed into him. Through the shorts, he could feel Sam’s cock. It was hard and it told Dean that good sized cocks probably ran in the family. 

He dipped his hands down beneath Sam’s shorts, tsking softly against his lips. “No undies, Sammy?” he murmured lowly. 

“Ran out,” Sam admitted. “On the last hunt. Besides, it’s too hot for underwear.” 

Dean couldn’t deny that, nor could he deny Sam’s sweet ass a squeeze once he found enough asscheek  _ to  _ squeeze. 

“I’m gonna make it good for you,” he promised, nipping Sam’s lower lip while the boy keened. And  _ that  _ thought made Dean’s cock leak a little. Not only was he going to take Sam’s virginity, but Sam wasn’t even eighteen. He was about to take Sam’s virginity while he was still jailbait. 

“Please, De,” Sam whispered. “Trust you.” 

The simple admission made Dean’s heart melt and he gentled the kiss, his hands leaving Sam’s ass and running up and down his back, soothing his baby brother. He needed to make this good for him.

Slowly, carefully he guided Sam over to his bed and pressed him down against the scratchy motel blanket, but Sam arched up into his touch. 

“I’m going to get things from my bag, okay?” Dean murmured. “Take those shorts off while I do it. Want to see all of you.” 

Sam nodded, already breathless. Eagerness of youth and the adrenaline of losing one’s virginity- Dean knew that feeling all too well. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to his duffle to find the fresh bottle of lube he lifted from the gas station. He turned and looked and saw Sam sprawled over the bed on his back, his cock hard and proud away from his body. Dean couldn’t  help but admire it. Men and women would want him to top for  _ sure. _

“Well, don’t you look beautiful,” he murmured, walking back over and crawling on top of Sam. Sam pawed at his jeans and whimpered. 

“De, please,” he whined. “Need you.” 

“I know, Sammy,” Dean murmured, running soothing hands up and down Sam’s nude body. One day, he’d fill out and look more imposing than he is currently. One day, the soft lines of youth would give way to the hardness of a man. And one day, Sam will be a better hunter than Dean. Dean knew this. And maybe one day, Sam will teach him something. 

Sam arched into his touch and mewled, and it was the most beautiful sound Dean’s ever heard come from his brother’s lips. He swallowed the mewls and kissed Sam almost insensibly, even as Sam fought with his belt and zipper to shove jeans and boxers down.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dean chuckled as Sam grew impatient. “Why don’t you roll over and prop that cute ass up for me?” 

“I wanna look at you,” Sam whispered. “Please, De?” 

“It’ll hurt less like this,” Dean murmured soothingly. “I promise, baby.” 

Sam huffed out a breath. 

“When I’m ready to fuck you,” Dean promised. “I’ll fuck you with you on your back.” 

Sam smiled a little at the compromise. “Okay.” He rolled over onto  his stomach as Dean got off the bed and shed his jeans and boxers, making himself naked. Sam even shoved a pillow under his hips. 

Dean crawled back up onto the bed and picked up the bottle of lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and carefully warmed it up, looking down at Sam’s back, a sheen of sweat breaking out over the youth as the hot Kansas heat hit them and hit them hard. Their air conditioner was broken, but neither of them could care. 

“This is going to be a little cold, but relax,” he murmured before pressing the first finger into Sam’s virgin hole. 

“DE!” Sam gasped, his body shivering. 

“Shh,” Dean soothed as he ran his free hand up and down Sam’s thigh. “Shh, it’s okay, baby.”

“Fine,” Sam said, nodding his head rapidly. “I’m good. It just… startled me.”

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam’s ass before starting to move the finger in and out. One quickly became two, and two became three not long after that. 

Sam was eating it up. He was rocking back on Dean’s fingers, whimpering and whining. Chestnut locks stuck to the back of Sam’s neck. His body shook in pleasure, and his hole clenched greedily around Dean’s fingers as Dean sought out that one little bundle of nerves that he knew would relax Sam fully. 

“FUCK!!”

There was something wholly arousing at hearing his normally mild mannered baby brother swear, and not just swear, but swear in such a filthy tone, with his back arching and head thrown back as if they were on the set of a porno, and Dean’s cock leaked against his thigh as he watched Sam rut against the pillow. 

“Need you, De,” Sam whined. “Please, De.” 

Those words had Dean pulling his fingers out slowly before swatting Sam’s flank. “Turn over,” He murmured darkly, huskily. 

Sam slowly rolled over. He looked like a boy possessed, with his pupils wide and overtaking the hazel that Dean had always loved, the hair sticking to his forehead. His face flushed pink in arousal, and his cock, that large cock of his that would make most men jealous, was leaking steadily against his thigh. 

“God, look at you,” Dean groaned as he stroked his cock, looking down at his jailbait brother. Hard, sweaty, and needy  _ because  _ of him,  _ for  _ him. For his big brother. He spread Sam’s legs and slipped between them, fisting his cock and pressing against Sam’s well prepared hole. “Deep breath,” he instructed and he slowly pushed in. 

Sam’s hands were suddenly everywhere, clinging to Dean, tugging at him. Nails bit into Dean’s skin and the whispered pleas and cries of his baby brother urged him to press deeper, further, as he kissed every bit of Sam that he could reach. 

It seemed like it took forever, but Dean’s hips were soon pressed against Sam’s, and the two took a moment to breathe, to kiss, to hold. Their lives were so fraught with peril, was it that bad that they wanted this?

“Move,” Sam whined, and Dean did, slowly rocking his hips and grinding into Sam, cupping his head to his shoulder when his baby brother buried his face into the crook of his neck so he didn’t cry out so loudly. They  _ were  _ trying to be considerate to the hotel patrons, after all. 

Dean built up speed and intensity, groaning as he felt teeth slide against the tendon connecting his shoulder to his neck as he rocked faster, harder into him and held him close. He aimed his hips slightly downwards and Sam gasped, shuddering. 

“Found it,” Dean whispered, unable to speak much louder before he began to nail Sam’s prostate on every thrust. He growled as Sam bit down on his shoulder, hissed as he felt Sam’s ever so slightly long nails raked down his back roughly.

They were close, he could tell. He could tell from the way Sam started trembling, whimpering, the way his nails skated without rhyme or reason to them, the way he panted “De, De, De” as Dean fucked him harder, and faster. 

“Let go, Sammy,” he said roughly. “I’ve got you, baby.” 

Sam came first with a scream, virgin hole tightly grabbing Dean’s cock in a vicelike grip as he spilled all over Dean and himself. It, obviously, didn’t take that much longer for Dean to cum himself. He’s a little embarrassed that he couldn’t have fucked Sam longer than he did but, in his defense, he  _ did  _ fuck his virgin baby brother. 

The two collapsed onto the bed, Dean wrapping Sam up in his arms, rolling them so Sam was sprawled on top of him, and holding him through the last of the aftershocks. Sam soon calmed and pillowed his head on Dean’s shoulder, and Dean contented himself with running his finger through Sam’s sweat soaked hair. 

“Dean?” Sam said after a time. 

“Mhm?” Dean hummed in his doze. 

“Thank you.” There was a warm, lazy smile in Sam’s tone, and it made Dean happy. He hadn’t heard that tone in a long time. It was nice to hear. 

“Sure, Sammy,” he said, kissing the top of his head with a smile. “I’m glad you trusted me with that.” 

“Sam hummed and yawned. “You’re the only one I can trust,” he murmured sleepily before drifting off to sleep. 

Realizing that there was nothing to be done until it was cooler out, Dean set the alarm and wrapped Sam up in his arms some more before he fell asleep as well, content that his brother was safe and sound in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
